fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Azmaria Hendric
Seiryu (セイリュー "青龍" Seiryū) / Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku): appears as the ally / mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was Rosette's familiar who is represented the Blue Dragon of the East, and she is the character and her alternate version of "Chrno Crusade". She is the youngest of the Shikigami-Fairies and is the soprano singer. Unlike Hermione/Suzaku, she is very mature, calm and thoughtful, and obey the orders, but she remains a crybaby. She loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. She is Joshua’s girlfriend. As Seiryu, she was a blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy, she can change forms and her sentences is "~ Haru" ("~ Spring" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Spring" (春の式神 Haru no Shikigami) and her element is Wood and represented Determination. Appearance: In her human form, Azmaria had a long albino white hair and red eyes. In her new outfit, Azmaria wore a samurai-like outfit consists of a pink hakama, a white short yukata, spaulders (sode) on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), white tabi socks, zoris, and a headband ornament with two cherry petals-like horns attached on it. She had a birthmark with a blue dragon on her left shoulder, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. She had also a magical katana that she used during the battle, Shunrō ("Spring Dragon" in Japanese). In "Okinawa Arc", "Neo-Verona Arc" and into the movies, she wears a white and pink short dress with long sleeves, a blue stone attached on a pink ribbon, and thus pink boots. On her head, a pink hat with a gold christian symbol on it. She had a birthmark with a blue dragon on her left shoulder, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. Into the Edo Middle School, Azmaria wears a blue tie attaches with a blue sailor collar, a blue pleated skirt, black shoes and a beige v-neck sweater. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a blue tie with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. As Seiryu (as the Eastern form), she is a Japanese blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy with a snakelike body, she had azure blue eyes with slitted pupils, a pink long mane or crest on her head and back, a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair. On her dragon head, she had sakura trees-like horns, blue wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Her appearance is inspired on the Blue Dragon of the East and of a samurai. She had four other forms that can be transformed during the battle, the Western form, the Aztec form, the Wyvern form and the Humanoid form. As the Western form, she looked like as a european blue dragon, equipped with four legs, a blue tail without of the bushy pink hair, and two big blue wings. On her dragon head, she had sakura trees-like horns, some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri). As Wyvern form, she looked as a wyvern (a winged dragon) with a snake body, bat wings and legs. A blue tail without of the bushy pink hair, a pink long mane or crest on her head. On her dragon head, she was hornless. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. As the Aztec form, she looked more like a blue feathered snake than a blue dragon (a Quetzalcoatl), legless and has two blue feathered wings. She had two long snake fangs. A pink long mane or crest on her head and back, a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair. On her dragon head, she was hornless. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. As the Humanoid form, she looked as an humanoid blue dragon, a pink long mane or crest on her head and back, a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair and equipped with two blue feathered wings. On her dragon head, she had sakura trees-like horns, blue wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Into her hybrid form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the blue dragon as a Shikigami-Fairy, Azmaria had a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair. On her head, she had sakura trees-like horns, blue wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Personality: Unlike Hermione despite her young age, Azmaria is more thoughtful, calm and peaceful, obedient but submissive, and quite mature in her duty as Rosette's familiar, despite being only a young child. She resists also to the slightest provocation, but she is also a crybaby. Azmaria was a veteran fighter who had many experiences as a Shikigami-Fairy, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. She is a kind and sweet girl, she usually helps her best friends to get along with each other, she remains highly protective and caring during significant moments. Azmaria became friends with Hermione for having saved her when she was possessed by an Ayakashi created by Aion. Azmaria sometimes lack of trust in herself and cries a lot, but yet very determined and promises to protect her friends. She is also in love with her boyfriend, Joshua Christopher who is Rosette's younger brother, and she blushes often when she thinks of him, and can become very jealous when another girl closer to Joshua approached him. Originally, Azmaria made sure to hide from Joshua, the existence of the youkai and also her true identity as a Shikigami-Fairy, but having discovered the truth, he forgives and kissed her. Azmaria still had trouble accepting herself as Seiryu, but gradually became accustomed and gained even more frankness in herself. Her personality is due to her painful past since the death of her biological parents, then adopted by the Hendric family, where she will bear the name of Azmaria Hendric. Azmaria hates to speak her past due to the same events to her previous incarnation 86 years. This explains why Azmaria acts and speaks like an adult who is mature and calm despite her twelve years. Although she had difficulty accepting some people who are too immature and selfish, she considered Hermione as her true friend because she had known about her behavioral evolution since the two incidents with Juliet. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 86 Years ago: Azmaria was born in Portugal and is a shepherd girl. In 1918 or 1919 she received the prophecy of Fatima with two young boys of her own age. But in the same year, her parents were killed during the First World War and forced to leave for the United States where she was adopted by Ricardo Hendric, an important businessman who is very ill. Azmaria has a gift for singing and soon became a renowned soprano. Because of his talent, she was under the watchful eye of a strange man working for Ricardo who is in fact only the demon who has pact with Ricardo Hendric to keep him alive and help him in his recovery. The demon thinks that Azmaria is one of the apostles of God because of the event produced in Portugal with the appearance of the Virgin Fatima in front of Azmaria. Through this revelation, the girl undergoes several tests of her voice which can make appear the astral lines in the skies. The Magdalene church heard that Azmaria could be one of the seven apostles and decided to send Rosette and Chrno to protect her from possible threats of demons. Rosette takes Chrono and Azmaria to a nearby lake, in hope of cheering up. After the sunset, Lerajie ambushes the area and captures Azmaria. Later, Remington arrives at the lake to aid Rosette and Chrono back to health. Meanwhile, Azmaria is taken to Ricardo's blimp, where she discovers that Ricardo's cadaverous body was restored through Lerajie's powers temporarily. The two force her to emit the astral lines draining her life into Ricardo. While Rosette convinces Chrono to transform through the release of the seal of the soul timepiece, Lerajie steals the astral energy from Ricardo and ending his life. Rosette and Chrono find the blimp by following the trail of astral lines. Chrono engages in a fierce battle against Lerajie, and Rosette rescued Azmaria. They defeated Lerajie that caused the blimp to explode. Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria skydive to the ground unharmed. Though Azmaria realizes the absence of her powers, Rosette invites her to stay at the convent. Rosette and Chrono converse with Kate and Remington concerning the connection between the Apostles and the Sinners. While Father Remington convinces Rosette to take a militia test, Sister Kate shows Azmaria the training grounds under which Rosette gained her exorcising abilities. However, it is found out that Rosette and Azmaria are soon trapped in the training grounds with a demon capable of mind possession, in which the latter soon becomes a victim. Rosette manages to save Azmaria using a soul exorcism to confront the demon. Later at San Francisco with Chrno who falls in sick, Azmaria prepares the dinner for Rosette and Chrono, who both are pleased with her cooking, she explains to Satella that Rosette and Chrono are worried for each other. Azmaria is very concerned for her friends, she invites them to a local carnival to ease their minds. Current Reincarnation and Sad Past: . Becoming Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring: . . Sealed the Pact and Becoming Rosette's Familiar: . Relationships: Familly: Unamed biological parents: Azmaria had lost both parents in tragic circumstances, a second time as when it happened in her previous life 86 years ago. Hendric Family: Ricardo Hendric: Her deceased adoptive father. Melda Hendric: Her deceased adoptive mother. Friends: Rosette Christopher: . . . . Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku: . Raquel: Azmaria became friends with him. However, as Raquel was an ordinary fairy, he is unable to see her as her Shikigami-Fairy until the episode 37 after gained his abillity to see spirits and supernatural monsters. Abilities / Powers: Summoning Rosette used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Seiryu and bring her out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "木 (Ki)" on the screen, a blue seal with the kanji arise and the cherry petals from the ground and Seiryu appears out of the cherry petals. Transformations Azmaria can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with her own will. Into the transformation sequence with the trees and cherry petals motifs as background, Azmaria draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "木 (Ki)", while the blue seal appears under from Azmaria, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the blue dragon legs with her fauld (kusazuri) that appears, while her arms turned the blue dragon arms with spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders. Her body turned into a snakelike body with a dragon tail, and her head turned into a dragon head with blue wattles on her muzzle, the sakura trees-like horns and a helmet (kabuto) on her head, and her red eyes turned azure blue with slitted pupils. Finally, a pink long mane or crest appears on her head and back and some armor plates on her back, she transformed into Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring and the transformation sequence is complete. Her appearance is based on the Blue Dragon of the East and a samurai. She can used the Bushido Methods. Hybrid-form As her hybrid-form, Azmaria drawing with her fingers a pentagram, while the blue seal appears under from Azmaria, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, Azmaria had a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair appears. On her head, she gain the sakura trees-like horns, blue wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head and the transformation sequence is complete. Attacks: Draconic Change (竜の変更 Ryū no Henkō) - Seiryu use it that allowed to change various forms. Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade (武士道の方式: 青龍刃 Bushidō no Hōshiki: Seiryūjin) - Only is Eastern form, she draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked her enemies. Spring Armor (春鎧 Haru Yoroi) - Only in Western Form, her armor become pink with cherry petals covered on her armor, which strongly increases her defense but will lose her speed. Floral Gale (花柄強風 Kahei Kyōfū) - Only in Aztec form, Seiryu created a gale of sakura blossom petals to carrying away her target. Blue Flower Moonlight (青花月光 Seika Gekkō) - Only in Wyvern form, Primal Wooden Sword (原初木刀 Gensho Bokutō) - Only in Humanoid form, she draws her Shunrō from its scabbard Bushido Slayer Method: Moon Dragon (殺害武士道の方式: 月龍 Satsugai Bushidō no Hōshiki: Getsuryū) - Her combined attack with Cure Tsukiyomi, Forms Eastern Form (東形式 Azuma Keishiki) - This is the basic form of Seiryu that looked as a Asiatic dragon, this is the most balanced of all. Western Form (西洋形式 Seiyō Keishiki) - This form is the slowest and most powerful of all, and looked like a European dragon, necessary to launch defensive spells like Spring Armor. Aztec Form (アステカ形式 Asuteka Keishiki) - The fastest and less powerful form, which flying in the air. She looked like a blue feathered snake. Wyvern Form (飛竜形式 Hiryō Keishiki) - This form is the slowest and the lowest of all, but has a tremendous stamina. She looked like as a wyvern. Humanoid Form (ヒューマノイド形式 Hyūmanoido Keishiki) - The final form who looked as a humanoid dragon, both the fastest and most powerful with a tremendous stamina. Etymology: Hendric (ヘンドリック) - Hendric is a Scandinavian name. In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Hendric is "Household Ruler". But her surname is belong of her adopted parents. Azmaria '(アズマリア) - Azmaria is derived from Az of the Alphabet A to Z, and of Maria from the Greek and Latin, which refers to the Virgin Mary in the Christian religion. It meaning also "Beloved one", "Love" and "Star of the Sea". '''Seiryu '(セイリュー "青龍") - Seiryu meaning "Azure Dragon" or "Blue Dragon" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the East and the Spring Season. Nicknames: '''Shikigami of Spring (春の式神 Haru no Shikigami) - Azmaria/Seiryu's title. Because she is the incarnation of fire and spring season as she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Songs: Azmaria's voice actor, Chiba Saeko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ohara Sayaka who voices Hermione De Borromeo, Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, Minagawa Junko who voices Ion Fortuna, Fukuen Misato who voices Kurono Kurumu. Singles: * Azure Dragon of the East * First Spring Duets: * Five Elements (Along with Ohara Sayaka, Watanabe Akeno, Minagawa Junko and Fukuen Misato) * Moonlight Spring (Along with Kawakami Tomoko) * Floral Song (Along with Terasaki Yuka) Trivia: * She's the second to turned into as fairy as she was originally a human, the first is Suzaku, followed by her teammates, Kirin, Byakko, Genbu, Fujin, Inaba and thus Yatagarasu. * Azmaria's birthday is March 12th, making her the Pisces sign. * As a Shikigami-Fairy, her appearance is based of the "Azure Dragon of the East" in the Chinese mythology, her name Seiryu sharing with the same name in Japanese and she was incarnated by the Spring season. * She is the first to being a Japanese dragon-like fairy. * As Seiryu, her attacks are based mainly on the bushido, the flowers and trees. * In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, Azmaria's new outfit is based on a female samurai. * She sharing her Seiyuu, Chiba Saeko with Ruby Tojo from Rosario + Vampire. * Her personality is a little drastically changed into the Pretty Cure Crossover series, she had more mature and thoughtful personality, but she remains innocent and sweet and still a crybaby. * Seiryu is the second fairy to used a samurai style and a katana after Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!. * She is the second fairy to have both parents who are humans, but both are deceased. Candy and Pop have their mother, Royal Queen. * In original version, she shared her seiyuu Chiba Saeko with Ruby Tojo from Rosario + Vampire as these animes are producted by the studio Gonzo. * The alternate version of Azmaria in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, is a Shikigami-Fairy and described as an mature and thoughtful girl who is Rosette's familiar, she wore a pink and white samurai-like outfit and acted more as a more braver girl, while her original version of "Chrno Crusade" is the same compared of her alternate version, but she's still a crybaby and had not any skills. * Azmaria/Seiryu is actually the true leader of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, and she was the youngest of them. * Like Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure, Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!, and Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Azmaria Hendric is the fourth who afraid from ghosts, but she's the first to not being a Cure, but a fairy instead. * Her real family name remains unknown as she was an orphan, before being adopted by the Hendric family. Polls: Attacks: What is your favorite Azmaria Hendric/Seiryu's attack? Draconic Change Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade Spring Armor Floral Gale Blue Flower Moonlight Primal Wooden Sword Bushido Slayer Method: Moon Dragon Forms: What is your favorite Azmaria Hendric/Seiryu's form? Eastern Form Western Form Aztec Form Wyvern Form Humanoid Form Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters